1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to fossil fuel producing well fields, and more particularly to a system and method of mathematically relating two or three producing wells in the field either to locate another existing producing well or to locate a position that will yield another producing well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there are many oil or natural gas producing fields located around the world. Each of these fields includes a number of producing wells that generate a fossil fuel such as oil or natural gas. The wells are distributed over the area of a given field in what appears to be a haphazard manner.
Each well position is originally located and selected for drilling by searching for oil and natural gas utilizing a number of different methods. One method is to simply look for ground seepage wherein oil or natural gas escapes from the earth through the ground into the atmosphere. Oil seepage can be located by visual inspection. Gas seepage can be traced by sensitive equipment that measures the presence or absence of natural gas in the atmosphere. These methods are known as surface methods. Another method is known as either gravity or magnetic survey wherein small changes in the electromagnetic field or gravitational force of the earth at a given area are measured relative to the surrounding areas. These small changes indicate underground formations that may be conducive to oil or natural gas reservoirs. A third method is commonly known as seismographic exploration that can be utilized to detect smaller and less obvious rock formations and underground traps that can include reservoirs of oil or natural gas that are otherwise not discoverable by the previous less sophisticated methods. Seismic surveying utilizes sound transmitted through the ground to indicate less obvious underground formations that can be conducive to oil or natural gas reservoirs. This procedure is repeated over wide areas to determine the possible locations of pockets or reservoirs of oil and/or natural gas.
Heretofore, there has been no method known to somehow relate each and every oil well that exists in an oil field. There is further no presently known method of relating all existing oil wells in a given field for determining prime locations to drill additional oil wells in the field without resorting to the sophisticated, costly and time consuming methods of locating new well sites